


Watching

by KsBondarenko



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsBondarenko/pseuds/KsBondarenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты наблюдала его, когда приезжала читать лекции…<br/>- Я никогда не оставалась с ним наедине.<br/>- Почему?<br/>- Я хочу быть ему другом, и я друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно после серии 1х02.  
> Маленькая зарисовка, ничего серьезного.

\- Ты наблюдала его, когда приезжала читать лекции…  
\- Я никогда не оставалась с ним наедине.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я хочу быть ему другом, и я друг.

Так тихо, насколько это возможно в больничной палате. Капельница отсчитывает секунды под её ровный и мелодичный голос. Поджав под себя одну ногу, она, кажется, перестала обращать внимание на окружающее пространство. Мне это знакомо, очень знакомо. Прерывать её сейчас было бы бестактно, да и слушать Алану было приятно. Поэтому я, закрыв глаза, слушаю.

Голос Аланы как-то причудливо отражается на моих мыслях о ней самой. Она никогда не станет лезть в мою голову, хотя я вижу, что профессиональный интерес читается на её лице. Но она откровенна со мной всегда – это подкупает. Я не поклонник зрительного контакта, но смотрю ей в глаза, и она выдерживает мой пронзительный взгляд. А я не только могу, но и хочу за ней наблюдать. 

Открыв глаза, я спрашиваю, что она читает. Дело не в ответе, а в её движениях и мимике. Время замедляется для меня в эти минуты. Теряется где-то в подсознании.

\- Кажется, раньше мы с тобой не бывали наедине…  
\- Я как-то не замечала. Разве?

Вскидывая вверх брови, она несмело смеётся. Мы оба понимаем отчетливо, что она не просто замечала – она об этом помнила всегда. Пугающая действительность: хотеть быть и бояться этого. Её плечи напрягаются, что даёт мне понять: пора прекратить смотреть на неё. Я снова закрываю глаза.

\- На самом деле, мне нравится слушать, как ты читаешь.

Больничная палата снова наполняется мелодией её голоса, а я тихо продолжаю наблюдать.


End file.
